Tails Of The Next Generation
by Shadowthorn2013
Summary: 40 years after Team Natsu was defeated by the dark music weapon, Torment, their children are the strongest members in the guild. Even if they're the same old dysfunctional family, Fairy Tail is still strong; but when the dark music weapon that managed to beat even Titania rises up again, the guild - and the rest of Fiore - finds themselves in big trouble...


**A/N: Hi hi! Thank you for reading this fan fiction :D **

**This takes place 40 years after the end of Fairy Tail's story, when almost all the Fairy Tail characters we know have passed on and instead new members of Fairy Tail and the old members' children run the guild instead! Exceeds are still around, of course, and the guild is as crazy and wild as ever ;) Enjoy!**

"You really want a go, don't you?" The pink haired boy asked, cracking his knuckles. Around his neck was a white, scaley scarf, wrapped tightly. He wore black shorts, a black vest pulled over his pink t-shirt and old, wooden sandals. I rolled my eyes, leaning against the wall as he approached the bandits; I was dressed in my usual blue skirt with white socks going up to my knees and boots almost completely covering my sock; I also had my sleeveless black jacket pulled over my figure-hugging green, sleeveless, high-collared shirt. The bandits were clad in black and leather, standing in front of the gold bags protectively, smirks playing on their lips.

"A boy like you couldn't defeat us," The head bandit scoffed, "I'm a wizard too, you know, and I've had years more experience than you!"

"Then bring it on," The boy beckoned, flexing his fingers in a taunting way, "I'll make you wish you were never born."

I smiled, sighing and looking to my feet. _Why are you always like this Ryuu?_

The bandit came running at Ryuu, who easily dodged, sliding through their legs and turning, a blast of fire spiralling from his hands and slamming into the bandit, who yelped as he smashed into a wall, the fiery red flames swirling around him as he fell to the floor. Ryuu stood, turning to the other bandits that clung to each other and shivered.

"So," Ryuu said slowly, "Anyone else wanna go?"

"N-n-no!" The bandits yelped, scurrying to their feet and grabbing their battered boss, running from the old barn screaming for sanctuary. Ryuu rolled his shoulders, tugging a few strands of hay from his gravity-defying rosy curls, before his blue eyes landed on me.

"Ryuu," I sighed, "You went overboard again."

Ryuu shrugged, "They asked for it Ami."

I smiled slightly, before standing up from where I leant and heading over the thick, woollen bags of gold and picking them up.

"Let's return these to their owner," I said and Ryuu nodded, taking his own bag as we headed out.

"You didn't even do anything," Ryuu whined as we trudged down the sloping meadowy hills of the farm, heading to where we parked the car.

"I'm carry these heavy things now, aren't I?" I asked gruffly, "Besides, you told me you could take them on yourself."

Ryuu snorted, "Whatever; and these things aren't even heavy."

I rolled my eyes as I slid down the sloped hill, jogging as I headed over to the car. Ryuu screwed up his face in disgust as I threw the bags into the boot and got in, gesturing for him to join me.

"No way, I'll walk."

"You'll walk 500 miles?" I asked, raising my eyebrows, "Really?"

Ryuu looked sideways at the sloping hills in the distance, "But it's so bumpy and late and..."

He turned green.

"You're getting sick by thinking about it?" I asked, laughing slightly.

"S-s-shut up!" He denied, before sighing, "I just don't like transportation..."

"Your father didn't either," I sighed, "Must be something genetic."

Ryuu looked uncomfortable so I pursed my lips, trying to think of something I could do.

"Ah! I know!" I said. Ryuu quirked an eyebrow.

"You know what?"

"How to help you cope," I smiled, winking knowingly. He looked distrusting.

"Ami what are you going to do?..."

"Aww, Ryuu, don't you trust me?" I asked, fluttering my eyelashes, "You don't trust your partner and bestest friend in the whole wide world?"

"Ah, no," Ryuu said, "And bestest isn't a word..."

"But Ryuu!" I squealed and he blocked his ears.

"Ah! Don't scream!" He said angrily, "Okay, what do you propose?"

"I can't really explain it..." I said slyly, "I just kind of have to do it..."

"Now I don't trust you at ALL," Ryuu said, his eyes widening, "You're going to hit me over the head with something, aren't you?"

"N-n-no!" I denied, "I'm above that sort of brutality!"

"...Fine, do it." Ryuu said.

"Sorry," I pursed my lips, as the pulsing gold energy appeared in my hands.

"Oh hell no, Ami-" Ryuu started, but I'd already hit him with it. He slammed into a tree, falling unconscious. I grimaced, heaving his bulky body off the ground and throwing him into the magic car. I smiled sadly.

"I said I was sorry..." I sighed, hopping in the car and slipping my arm into the SE-plug. As the engine started, I turned sharply, heading down the road. By the end of the ride, the sun had set over the hills and my magic power was draining, almost causing me to collapse. I pulled up in front of the weatherboard house that belonged to the clients.

The door opened the moment I pulled up and three young girls bounded out, exciting chatting.

"The gold-"

"Money-"

"It's back-"

"Hurray!" They all cried, joining hands and jumping up and down. The girls were triplets; all identical with their dark blue hair pulled up in two short pig tails, their black eyes looking around excitedly.

A wary woman stepped out on the porch, smiling as she ruffled the kids' hair.

"You guys are so exciteable..." She looked up at me, before glancing at Ryuu, who was drooling in the back seat, "Is he okay?"

"He's fine," I said, waving it away, before grabbing the bags of gold and handing them to her, "We did as you asked."

She smiled happily, "Thank you. How is everyone at Fairy Tail doing?"

I looked at her in surprise, "Why do you ask?"

"Ah, no reason!" She said nervously, her long, dark blue hair shaking as she shook her hands, "I was just wondering."

I raised my eyebrows but then smiled back at her, "Ah, we're all good. Thanks for asking!"

"Oh, your reward!" The woman said quickly, digging in her pocket. She held out a small bag of 30,000 jewels.

"Ah, thanks!" I said, taking it from her and tucking it in my pocket.

"You seem young to be doing work for the guild," She frowned, "How old are you?"

"I'm seventeen," I explained, "I know I look a lot younger, but so does my partner over there. He's sixteen."

"Ah, I suppose my friends were your age when they did jobs." The woman sighed.

"You belonged to a guild?" I asked.

"Ack!" She fretted, "Did I really say that aloud?!"

"Gran, we're hungry!" One of the girls pestered.

"In a second, sweetie," The girl said, before turning back to me, "Yes... I belonged to Fairy Tail in fact."

She smiled, reminiscing, "My team was quite reckless..."

"Wow," I said, "What's your name?"

"Wendy," She smiled, "Wendy Marvell."

"I've heard of you!" I said, striken with recognition, "You were on a team with my mother!"

"Oh, who's your mother?"

"Erza Scarlet," I said. Wendy gave me a good, long look.

"You do look like her," She finally said, "Actually, your hair is almost identical!"

"Thanks," I sighed, as I heard Ryuu groan, "Oh jeez, he's waking up."

"What's his name?" Wendy asked.

"Ryuu," I explained, "Ryuu Dragneel. I'm Ami Fernandes."

"He's Natsu's son?" Wendy asked with curiosity, looking back at Ryuu, "He must be a handful."

"He is," I sighed, "His travel sickness prooves a big issue..."

"Ah! I can help," Wendy offered, "I can cast Troia on him to ease his illness; I used to cast it on Natsu all the time."

"Thanks," I said, "My magic power's almost depleted so he ought to drive."

Wendy nodded, heading over to Ryuu and casting Troia on him, her palms shining beautifully.

"Why'd you leave Fairy Tail?" I asked curiously.

Wendy looked at me, before sighing, "Well, everyone on my team passed away... And I suppose I saw no point."

It was true; my mother and her team had all died on one mission, only a few years after I was born, meaning I was raised by my father. It was a tragedy no-one in the guild ever forgot.

"I'm sorry," I said, before looking to Ryuu, who was stirring.

"You should go," Wendy smiled, "Perhaps you can come visit?"

"Sure," I nodded, before heading back to the car, "Oi, Ryuu, wake up."

"You hit me..." Ryuu said slowly, "Dammit, Ami, why the hell did you hit me with your Heavenly Beams or whatever they're called..."

"It worked, didn't it?" I asked.

"But my head hurts!" Ryuu protested.

"It was that, or you being sick, which would you prefer?"

Ryuu thought about this for a few seconds, "Oh, okay, fine, thank you. But I'm awake now, so..."

"It's okay, you won't feel sick," I promised, slipping the SE-plug over his wrist, "You're driving."

"You sure about that?" Ryuu asked.

"Yes," I said, "Now drive."

Ryuu shrugged, slamming the accelerator down and speeding down the drive way and down the road. I held on for dear life as Ryuu cheered and chucked a right, driving like a madman.

"I'M STARTING TO BECOME THANKFUL YOU CAN'T ALWAYS DRIVE!"

[...]

"WE'RE BACK." Ryuu yelled, bursting through the doors to the guild. I sighed, rolling my eyes.

"We're loud," I said quietly to myself, as Ryuu glanced around the guild.

"Oh hey! Welcome back!" Everyone greeted happily.

"How'd the job go?"

"Hey, Dragneel! Fernandes! Come have a drink!"

"Gin, they're not old enough to drink..."

"So?"

"You're just like your mother..."

"OI, DRAGNEEL!" A voice boomed, causing us to look up. Standing on top of a ledge on the wall was a dark-haired boy with hands on his hips, his chest completely bare and wearing nothing more than trunks, "FIGHT ME!"

"Not right now, Fullbuster..." Ryuu said, "Hey, Gin, can I have a sip of that?"

"Ryuu, you're not old enough- ALBERONA YOU'RE NOT HELPING!"

"DON'T IGNORE ME DRAGNEEL!" The nudist on the ledge said. I folded my arms over my chest.

"Dear god, how did you even get up there, Li?" I asked.

"Mirajane helped me up!" Li enthused, "DRAGNEEL STOP IGNORING ME!"

I sighed, rolling my eyes, "Why are you itching for a fight so much?"

"BECAUSE THIS TIME, I AM GOING TO BEAT HIM!" Li said happily, pumping his fists.

"Sure," I said, "Sure you are."

"I can even beat you, Fernandes!" Li challenged.

"Bring it," I smiled.

"Ice Make-"

"Li, no fighting inside," Mirajane said, sighing.

"Wait, if I'm not allowed to fight inside, why did you help me up here?" Li asked, frowning at Mirajane, who simply smiled.

"'Coz you're cute when you get riled up."

"I'M NOT CUTE- Ah!" Li said, slipping from the ledge and tumbling. I rolled my eyes.

"Ice Make Hand!" Someone else yelled. An icy hand shot out and grabbed Li by the back of his trunks.

"Ah! Retei! Let me down!" Li said.

"Why are you so irresponsible?..." Retei asked no-one in particular. Retei was good-looking; especially by the standards of the guild. His snowy white bangs were pushed out of his face as his brown eyes looked up at Li, who was now angrily folding his arms over his chest, where his mark was tattooed across his stomach.

No-one knew where Retei's mark was, though it was rumoured to be on his thigh (which was probably why no-one had ever seen it). Keeping in tradition with his family, Ryuu had tattooed his mark on his shoulder and kept it the usual fiery red colour. Personally, my mark was on my collarbone and was red, to match my hair.

The hand that Retei held up with one hand smashed as he lowered it, and Li fell to the ground, groaning and rubbing his head.

"You wanna start something, Vastia?" Li challenged.

"Bring it," Retei challenged in a smirk, "We all know I'm better than you."

"Sure I'll bring it-"

"NO FIGHTING INSIDE!" Mirajane yelled, her hand slamming down on Li's head. Li groaned again. Mirajane was quite pretty, with a large bust and long, silver hair. She'd been named after her aunt and was in her early twenties, making her one of the most responsible people in the guild; heck, probably then most responsible.

"Hey!" Li protested, "I was going to take it OUTSIDE, thank you very much- Oww, what was that for?"

"Talking back," Mirajane said sulkily, folding her arms over her bust and pouting.

"Sorry..." Li mumbled.

"Thank you," Mirajane said, "Besides, you know what Master said; all fights must be official duels."

"Stupid new rules..." Li murmured under his breath, "How am I ever supposed to become S-Class if I can't fight?"

"Oh, I don't know," Ryuu said, "Take a job?"

"Jobs are for losers!"

"Honestly," Mirajane sighed, "You take after Natsu more than you do your father..."

Li pouted, sitting on the floor with his arms crossed over his bare chest.

"Lighten up Mira~" Gin slurred, holding her bottle of beer in her hand clumsily, her brown hair swaying to the side, "Have a drink~."

Gin was the guild's best drinker nowadays, since her mother finally stopped. Apparently, she'd actually been named after a drink, and the elder members said she reminded them of her mother in her youth. Gin always wore a green crop top, showing off her cleavage and her brown curls were always a mess. She also usually wore brown shorts, but often found them missing and walked around shamelessly in her underwear. And she was only one year older than me...

"Gin, stop, you're enforcing bad habits onto the kids," Mirajane growled.

"Oh dear god, Mira, there is nothing WRONG with drinking," Gin rolled her hazel eyes, "My mother always says that~"

"Your mother is always in hospital from overdrinking..." Mirajane sighed, "Or getting smashed in some bar in some other town."

"So~?" Gin sang, "If it weren't for alcohol, I wouldn't have been born~!"

"With the amount your mother drinks it's a miracle you were born..." Mirajane murmured to herself.

"Anyway, how'd your job go, Ami?" Retei asked me. Along with Li and Ryuu, Retei was one of those people who had been my friend for as long as I could remember. He was friends with Li, despite hating is immaturity, but, then again, Retei could be pretty childish.

"It went nicely," I smiled, "Our client was Wendy Marvell."

"Ah, the Sky Dragon Slayer that your mum worked with?" Retei asked.

"Yep," I nodded, "So did Ryuu's parents."

"Wait, when did this happen?" Ryuu asked.

"While you were unconscious~"

"Damn you..."

"Unconscious?" Li asked, "Hahaha! Did you get OWNED, Dragneel?"

"I didn't even fight back, Fullbuster," Ryuu rolled his eyes, "So it didn't count as a fight."

"Then you should challenge whoever did that to you!" Li said, clenching his fist encouragingly, "Get back a good reputation!"

Ryuu looked at me, raising a rosy eyebrow before shaking his head and laughing, "No way. My father was equally matched with hers and her mother could _kick ass_ and we all know she takes after them a LOT."

I smiled sweetly, "What are you talking about, Ryuu? I wouldn't hurt a fly~"

"Likely story," Ryuu said, tapping his nose, "But I smell you're lying."

"You can smell when someone's lying?!" Li asked, "Oh my god! Awesome! Teach me!"

"I was being sarcastic..."

"Awww!"

Ryuu sighed, laughing to himself and looking to Li, before ruffling his hair. Li's eyes widened in surprise.

"You know, Fullbuster..." Ryuu said.

"Y-y-yes?"

"You're really cute!"

"I AM NOT CUTE!"

Retei and I laughed as Li began fighting with Ryuu, Ryuu holding the shorter boy back by resting his hand on Li's head. Li was only fifteen; being the strongest of his age. He didn't really need to go on jobs yet, as he still lived with his parents, so he just hung around and enthused about one day becoming S-Class. Retei was a year older than me and lived by himself, so he regularly went out on jobs. He'd wanted to join a team with Ryuu and I, but due to some complications, he ended up joining a team with Gin and Lil.

Lil was another girl in the guild, who specialised in lightning magic, supposedly taking after her father. She was hardly ever around though and no-one knew where she went; some said she was doing things for Master; as her great grandfather was one of the old masters. One of Fairy Tail's best, apparently. Retei had joined a team with her because they'd started dating; it had broken my heart at the time, as I'd had a crush on Retei, but I'd long since passed that.

"Okay, okay, so you're not cute," Ryuu finally said, causing Li to finally relax, huffing and folding his arms childishly.

"Thank you for finally admitting-"

"You're ADORABLE."

"I'M GOING TO RIP YOUR HEAD OFF AND FEED IT TO MY DOG, DRAGNEEEEEEL!"

[...]

I rolled over in bed, staring out the window that my bed was up against. The canals that ran through Magnolia were beautiful; the moonlight reflecting off of them in swirling rays that shone on the rippling water, boats occasionally passing under bridges.

I turned on my back, resting my hand on my stomach and staring at the ceiling blankly. Why couldn't I sleep?

My question was answered when the bedroom door opened and Ryuu walked in, hands full of food, flicking the kitchen light off as he sat on his bed on the other side of the room. He chewed on a chicken leg before looking at me.

"Oh, I woke you. Sorry." Ryuu apologised, holding out a chicken leg, "Want some?"

"I'm good, thanks," I said, swinging my legs over the side of the bed and getting up, flicking on the switch. As usual, Ryuu wore his pyjamas with a fire dragon print on it. I wore pink shorts and a figure-hugging white tank top, my hair pulled back into a ponytail. As usual, Ryuu's hair defied gravity; sticking off in every direction. From pictures I'd seen, he looked exactly like his father; but had his mother's brown eyes. From what I'd seen, I had my mother's figure, hair and quite a bit of her attitude apparently, but my eye shade and shape was more of my father's.

"You sure? It's good," Ryuu said, "Like, really good. You're really missing out here."

"As I said, I'm good, thanks," I repeated, walking over to the book case and leaning on my foot. The reason Ryuu and I lived together wasn't because we were dating anything, unlike what most people thought, we were just friends and nothing more; we only lived together because Ryuu had no relatives and nowhere else to go. That, and it was kind of handy having a fire user in the house when the hot water didn't work and the oven was slow to start.

"You okay?" Ryuu asked me curiously as my fingers brushed against the spines of the books.

"Yeah," I said quietly, "Just wondering what my mother used to think of Magnolia... Everyone says she was quite cryptic and strange and never really expressed her opinion about things..."

"Well," Ryuu said, swallowing a chunk of chicken, "My mum used to love the cannals and she really liked the Rainbow Sakura."

"What's the Rainbow Sakura?" I asked, looking over my shoulder at Ryuu. Ryuu stood, walking over to where I was and looking at the bookcase.

"Apparently my mum took some photos of it, so it must be here," Ryuu said, "It was a Sakura tree that became Rainbow once every year; my mother got sick on her first year and was unable to see it, so my dad uprooted it for her and floated it down the stream so she could see it."

I laughed nervously, "That's kind of reckless..."

"He was," Ryuu laughed, ripping into the chicken leg he held and take out a photography album and sitting down on his bed and flipping it open, "But it was also pretty sweet."

I smiled, "Yeah, it was. Did he get in trouble?"

Ryuu looked at me, thinking for a bit, "Actually... I don't know."

"You should ask someone," I said, sitting next to Ryuu as he flipped the book open. I gasped when he turned to the page. It was a beautiful Sakura tree alright, but the leaves were glinting rainbow. It was magical...

"Did your father replant it?" I asked.

"Yeah, but its magic has since worn off," Ryuu sighed, looking back to the page. I can see which photo he's staring at. It's his father and mother sitting together looking happy; his father has his arm around her neck as they're both smiling, a blue, winged cat sitting on his father's head.

Ryuu sighed, "They were really happy, huh?"

I smiled, "Yeah."

Ryuu smiled to himself, "I suppose, even though they're dead now, I'm glad that they had fun in life..."

I smiled back at him, before hugging him tightly and taking the album from his hands, closing it and putting it back on the shelf, turning back to see he was yawning, rubbing his eye and chewing on the rubbery chicken.

"Let's get to sleep, okay?" I said and he nodded, polishing off the chicken and throwing the bone away, snuggling under the blankets. I flicked off the light and got into bed.

"Hey... Ami..." Ryuu said.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Do you ever wonder what your mother was like?" Ryuu asked.

"I know what she was like," I sighed, "She was strict, socially awkward, strong, caring and had a great sense of justice."

Ryuu didn't reply for a few moments, "Okay. That's all, g'night."

"Night."

[...]

"AAAAALRIGHT!" Li enthused the moment we pushed through the guild doors, "Lil is back!"

"She is?" Ryuu asked, as I asked, "Why are you excited about that?"

"Yes, she is and I'm excited coz I can finally challenge her!" Li said, pumping his fists. He'd already lost his shirt in the excitement and was only in his trunks now.

"You're insane," Ryuu and I said in sync.

"I've already told him that," Retei sighed, "He just won't listen."

Retei shook his head, folded his arms over his chest and shrugged, giving us a 'what can you do?' look.

"I'm gonna beat her for sure!" Li enthused.

"Yeah, when I become Master," Mirajane joked, causing us all to smirk as Li folded his arms over his chest.

"YOU would never become Master," Li said, "_I _would."

"Sure, sure," Mirajane rolled her eyes.

"Hey, has anyone heard from my mum?" Gin asked, walking in from one of the pool room in a dripping green bikini. I swear, Li's eyes almost popped out of his head.

"No, and you're dripping all over the floor..." Mirajane said. Gin blinked lifelessly, sitting on the stool in front of the bar.

"Hit me," Gin said, "Something strong."

"You okay?" Ryuu asked.

"I haven't heard from my mum in three months..." Gin said, leaning against her palm.

"She'll be fine," Mirajane reassured Gin, "She always is, right?"

"...Right..." Gin said slowly.

Mirajane frowned, pouring Gin a drink and sliding it across the counter to her. Gin stirred it was her finger, before licking it off.

"I just... Ugh... I don't know..." Gin sighed, "My mum usually rings me at least every month."

"She has been away on this job a while," I note, "I mean; even longer than usual..."

Gin sighed, shrugging and reaching for her bag that always stayed under the bar, taking out her cards and flicking through them until she found one, flipping it in her hands.

"This card is supposed to tell me if my mum is in danger," She said, "But nothing's happened from it."

"Then she must be fine," Ryuu said.

"Or dead."

We all froze.

"I'm sure she's fine," A voice interrupted. We all turned to see Lil standing in the doorway. Her electric blonde hair fell around her, her fringe zig-zagging like a lightning bolt, her golden eyes boring into us. Lil's figure was quite small; she had a small bust but her long legs and tanned skins made her opposing and attractive anyway. She wore a blue jacket pull over a black tube shirt, along with a blue skirt and knee-high black boots, a chain jingling from her shorts.

"See, told you," Li said, before jumping up, "Lil! I challenge you to a duel-"

"Oh knock it off, Fullbuster," Lil rolled her eyes, "I'm leaving."

"Where are you going?" Retei asked, his cheeks tinting slightly.

"On a job," Lil said simply. I didn't know why Retei bothered asking; even though they were dating, the nineteen year old girl didn't tell him any more information than she told us. Sure, she may be S-Class, but that was hardly an excuse to be so hostile.

"When will you be back?" Retei asked.

"Can't say," Lil shrugged, "Five months? A year?"

"Oh... I was hoping we could go on a job sometime," Retei said awkwardly, "It's not the same with just Gin and I..."

"When I get back, maybe," Lil sighed, "I'm sorry, but Master needs my help at the moment. I'll see you all when I get back."

As Lil left, the guild burst into chatter and I'd say fifty percent of it was Li claming Lil was a complete chicken.

"We're home!" Someone yelled happily as the doors burst open. It was Team Shadow Gear #2, the second generation of Team Shadow Gear and, according to the older members, not much had changed.

"Mary!" Li said happily, jumping in front of the blue-haired girl, who's many bangs were being held back by her headband, "Fight me-"

Mary's hand turned to steel, shoving Li back into the wall where it cracked, causing Mirajane to scream in frustration.

"Mary-chan!" The boys beside her cheered, pumping their fists, "Mary-chan! Mary-chan!"

Mary ignored them, straightening her frilly green and white headband on her head and heading over to the bar. She wore her usual frilly blue skirt with green ruffles and a green tie-up jacket over her white bra.

"Hi, Gin," Mary said politely as she pulled up a stool.

"Mm," Gin replied, smashed already by the looks of it. Mary had inherited her father's magic, making her a lot stronger than her mother ever was; yet she never really reached her father's standards.

"The usual," Mary sighed and Mirajane nodded, serving a cup of iron bolts for Mary, who crunched on them.

"What's up?" Ryuu asked, looking to Mary curiously, "You seem down."

"Well, besides failing every single job I've ever had, nothing's wrong." Mary seethed, "Honestly, I swear my talents aren't that lacking..."

"You're hell strong, though!" Ryuu protested, "You can take me out in a fight and everything!"

Mary sighed, murmuring so quietly I could barely hear from where I sat next to Ryuu, "I know, honestly, it's the guys. They're not much help..."

"I think you need new team members..." Ryuu sighed.

"You're right!" Mary said, standing and walking over to Li, who was still trying to recover from his one second fight with her, "Fullbuster! Join my team!"

"N-n-n0 way!" Li protested, "You're weak!"

"...Seriously?" I asked, giving Ryuu a look who just shrugged in questioning.

Mary rolled her eyes, "Yeah, that's why I can take you down in three seconds flat."

Li jumped up, "Hey! I wasn't ready!"

"Sure, sure," Mary giggled, "Rematch then?"

"Why... Why him?" One of Team Shadow Gear #2 asked.

"I... I dunno..." The other guy said.

"WHAT DOES HE HAVE THAT WE DON'T?!" They screamed.

"Oh jeez," Mary rolled her eyes, before turning back to Li, who was jumping from foot to foot.

"Bring it on, Redfox!"

I'm not even going to bother describing Li's horrible loss.

Li was upside down in the crook of the wall, completely KO'd. Ryuu and I laughed.

"So, Fullbuster, teammates?" Mary asked.

"Eh-eh-eh..." Li stammered before falling completely unconscious.

"I think that's a no," Ryuu said.

"You should beat him up til he says yes~" I added cheekily, causing Ryuu to laugh.

"Jeez..." Mirajane sighed, "Why does this always happen..."

"Because," Ryuu said, "He's Li."

"Fair enough," Mirajane smiled, laughing slightly, before looking around the guild, "It sure is empty this time of year, eh?"

"It's the best job season," I said.

"Speaking of which," Ryuu said, "Let's get a job, Ami!"

"Yeah," I smiled.

"Hey, wait up!" Mary said, scurrying towards us, "Let me come with you!"

Ryuu and I exchanged glances.

"Please? I promise I'll be a good asset! I won't do anything if you don't want me to and you can have the majority of the pay," Mary promised.

"I suppose..." Ryuu sighed, "Let's pick out a job, okay?"

We both nodded, following him to the board and looking for something maybe a bit more difficult than last time. I picked up one poster, inspecting it.

70,000 JEWELS: RETURN THE BOOK OF ANCIENT MELODIES TO THE GREAT WITCH ZORA.

"This looks interesting," I noted.

"What is it?" Ryuu asked.

"70,000 Jewels fro returning the Book of Ancient Melodies to the Great Witch Zora." I explained.

"The Book of Ancient Melodies?" Ryuu asked, "What's that?"

"My mum told me about that," Mary said, "It's a book that contains heaps of musically oriented spells; Lullaby being one of them. Lullaby's a flute that kills anyone who hears it, by the way."

"Whoa," Ryuu said, his eyes widening, "So this book is pretty dark and powerful."

"No, not really," Mary said, "Lullaby is one of the few dark musical spells; besides, it was destroyed years ago and only one other dark music exists."

"Ah," Mirajane said quietly, "You're talking about Torment, aren't you?"

I saw Ryuu's fists ball.

"Torment..." He said, "A harp that despite its heavenly sound brings cursed pain upon those who hear it if the player desires that. It can sometimes drive them mad or kill them..."

"It's been missing for-"

"Fourteen years," Ryuu finished, "Due to four particular Fairy Tail members risking and ending their lives to destroy it."

"Ryuu," I said, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Does this job involve beating the crap out of whoever used Torment?" Ryuu asked.

"No..." I said, "It has nothing to do with Torment; the Book of Ancient Melodies simply contains instructions on how to use Torment, but doesn't actually contain it."

Ryuu sighed, looking sideways, "You know it's my goal to find that bastard and destroy him, don't you? Even if it kills me."

"Ryuu..." I sighed, "Let's just go on this job, okay?"

He sighed, "Okay. Where does it say we have to go?"

"Well, first, we ought to pay a visit to this Great Witch Zora."

"Yeah, let's do it," Ryuu enthused.

**So, how is it so far? Have I managed to keep the Fairy Tail spirit? :3 I hopes I has. **

**NEXT CHAPTER: THE GREAT WITCH ZORA.**

**Reviews, faves and follows make faster updates ;)**


End file.
